


Sphere

by kalypsobean



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: The most startling thing is how easily Jecht changes





	

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt _any, any, i never meant for you to fix yourself_ by sapphire2309 at [comment_fic ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692020.html?thread=99503924#t99503924)

The most startling thing is how easily Jecht changes; he was a drunk, belligerent man who trailed along for something to do, a not unwelcome piece of brawn. It feels, though, to Braska at least, though Auron is vocal about his doubts, that Jecht somehow became another person overnight; perhaps the person he was before, the one whom his kid looked up to, perhaps someone else. That, Braska can't know, as much as he couldn't know that Jecht would become more than a guardian, another way to poke at the fraying edges of Yevon.

He does know that he's somehow been roped into making a travelogue of Spira, that even Auron seems to smile, and that, at night, he is no longer cold. He learns all the ways that Jecht's body is the same as his own, and knows Zanarkand like he's been there, and he is glad for what few joys remain to them, even at so high a cost, and so unlooked for. 

He wishes it could last beyond the stolen moments, in between, where they can't be seen; but if their journey didn't have an end, he suspects Jecht would never have come along at all.


End file.
